criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Make America Protest Again
Make America Protest Again is the twenty-second case of World Edition, as well as the sixth and the final case to take place in North America. Plot The GLA was sailing to the uncharted island to save Robert Hicks’s life and to expose his ties with KALA when they found a dead body in the sea. The player, with Safir, investigated the scene and found the victim to be Marissa Pentoning, a protester they believed were going to kill Hicks. Midway through the investigation, the team found Martha Price in the island, who had come to make peace with Hicks. The team also filed a shirtless Joe Stein as a suspect as his clothes were found in the KALA base, although he said that they were stolen. Later, they found Stein trying to flee the scene, and had to catch the killer before it was too late. The team incriminated Brycen Camacho as the killer. Brycen revealed that he was a KALA agent and that he was in charge of KALA’s latest mission to divide and isolate America. He revealed that KALA had funded Hicks to run his campaign and helped him as much as they could while staying anonymous. KALA also manipulated Marissa to boost anti-Hicks feelings in America and to eventually kill him so that a big Blue Party vs Red Party civil crisis could be started. That would also prompt other leaders, like the Canadian Prime Minister, to reduce ties with America. Brycen said that Marissa had backed out from killing Hicks the last moment when she realized that KALA were not a friend, but they had manipulated her by portraying as an eco-friendly organization. Due to this, Brycen killed Marissa and was going to kill Hicks himself had the team not reached the island. Due to his collusion with KALA, and the murder of Marissa, Judge Robertson sentenced Brycen to life imprisonment. Half of the team’s work was complete; all they needed now was to know how Isabelle fit into it. They also needed to convince Martha and Hicks to make peace, as well as ask Stein to annul his decision of cutting ties with USA. Adashe volunteered to team up with the player as he found the island interesting. The dou investigated the KALA base to find a birth certificate of Isabelle Jones. Haider’s analysis proved that Marissa’s birthname was Isabelle. He thought that Marissa was probably called Isabelle by KALA, and they framed the team’s agent by using the similarity of the two names. However, it was just a theory and needed to be confirmed. The team also convinced Stein into rebuilding ties with the USA after he found that he was helping KALA by his decision. The team also managed to convince Martha and Hicks to make peace, with President Obed Mark to meet and advice the president-elect about presidential issues. The team was done with North America, but they needed to prove Isabelle’s innocence or guilt, and to find out what KALA was upto next. An investigation of the uncharted island resulted in the finding KALA’s files on a USB. Sumiko analyzed the USB and found that there was a KALA agent who could change voice at will – they were imitating Martha in those files. The files also contained details of their plan to frame Isabelle, as well as something about climate in Columbia. With Isabelle’s innocence proved, the team asked Laura Robertson if anything weird happened in Columbia regarding to climate. Laura told them that a day temperature of 58C was recorded in a part of Columbia, the highest ever recorded on Earth. It was making headlines all over the world. Deducing that KALA must be behind altering the world’s climate, Chief Shoko decided that the next stop of the GLA and the LDS was Columbia. Stats Victim *'Marissa Pentoning' (Hit with a placard and then thrown in the sea) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Brycen Camacho' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect knows the American anthem Appearance *The suspect wears an American flag pin Profile *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect owns a gun *The suspect knows the American anthem Appearance *The suspect wears an American flag pin Profile *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect owns a gun *The suspect knows the American anthem Appearance *The suspect wears an American flag pin Profile *The suspect knows the American anthem Appearance *The suspect wears an American flag pin Profile *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect owns a gun *The suspect knows the American anthem Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer eats caviar. * The killer owns a gun. * The killer knows the American Anthem. * The killer wears an American flag pin. * The killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate The Sea (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Placard, Faded Photo; New Suspect: Robert Hicks) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) * Talk to Robert Hicks about his odd place of a vacation. (Prerequisite: The Sea investigated) * Examine Broken Placard (Result: Oil) * Analyze Oil (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a gun) * Examine Faded Photo (Result: Victim’s Selfie; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Uncharted Island) * Investigate Uncharted Island (Clues: KALA Pocket Knife, Handbag) * Examine KALA Pocket Knife (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Brycen's fingerprintse; New Suspect: Brycen Camacho) * Talk to Brycen about the pocket knife. (Prerequisite: Brycen’s fingerprints identified) * Examine Handbag (Result: Martha’s Handbag; New Suspect: Martha Price) * Ask Martha Price about her presence on the Island. (Prerequisite: Martha’s Handbag identified) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate KALA Base (Clues: Locked Phone, Sweaty Shirt, Expensive MP3 Player) * Examine Sweaty Shirt (Result: Sweat) * Analyze Sweat (09:00:00; New Suspect: Joe Stein) * Talk to Stein about his presence at the Island. (Prerequisite: Sweat analyzed) * Examine Locked Phone (Result: Laura’s Phone; New Suspect: Laura Robertson) * Talk to Laura Robertson about her presence in the KALA base. (Prerequisite: Name Laura’s Phone unlocked) * Examine Expensive MP3 Player (Result: MP3 Player) * Analyze MP3 Player (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows American Anthem; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rocky Cliff) * Investigate Rocky Cliff (Clues: Mobile Phone, Target Practice) * Examine Mobile Phone (Result: Buzzer) * Talk to Hicks about inciting violence against the protesters. (Prerequisite: Mobile Phone Unlocked) * Examine Target Practice (Result: Bullets) * Examine Bullets (Result: Bullets from Camacho’s Gun) * Ask Camacho about using Marissa’s face as target practice. (Prerequisite: Bullets from Camacho’s Gun identified) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Fishing Boat (Clues: Torn Letter, Faded Diary, Locked Laptop) * Examine Torn Letter (Result: Handwriting) * Examine Handwriting (Result: Marissa’s handwriting) * Talk to Joe Stein having a one night stand with Marissa. (Prerequisite: Marissa’s handwriting identified) * Examine Faded Diary (Result: Laura’s Diary) * Ask Laura about leaving Marissa’s groups of activists. (Prerequisite: Laura’s Diary unraveled) * Examine Locked Laptop (Result: Laptop) * Analyze Laptop (09:00:00) * Talk to Martha about her deleted emails about KALA. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) * Investigate Staircase (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Caviar Box, 4th of July Explosives) * Examine Caviar Box (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) * Examine 4th of July Explosives (Result: Flag Pin) * Analyze Flag Pin (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an American flag pin) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to By the People... (6/6). (No stars) By the People... (6/6) * Investigate KALA Base (Clue: Torn Document) * Examine Torn Document (Result: Faded Document) * Examine Faded Document (Result: Birth Certificate) * Analyze Birth Certificate (03:00:00) * Talk to Brycen about Isabelle. (Prerequisite: Birth Certificate analyzed) * Convince Joe Stein into annulling his decision of cutting ties with the USA. (Prerequisite: Available from the start) * Investigate The Sea (Clue: Martha) * Talk to Martha about her future plans. (Prerequisite: The Sea investigated) * Convince Obed Mark to meet with Hicks. (Prerequisite: Talk to Martha) * Investigate Uncharted Island (Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done; Clue: Locked USB) * Examine Locked USB (Result: USB) * Analyze USB (06:00:00) *Talk to Laura about Climate Change. (Prerequisite: USB analyzed) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:North America (Alex)